millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Müller-Vogue Family
The Müller-Vogue Family are the families that Belinda and Megan belongs to. Shirley (Megan's mother) and Nicole (Belinda's mother) are both twin sisters with French American roots. They live in the same neighborhood exactly next to each other's, despite they both have a big rivalry. Shirley Vogue Shirley Vogue is the twin sister of Ms.Nicole Vogue and the older sister of Sheryl Skyler. She has two daughters, Delainey Lockhart, the oldest and Megan Müller, who doesn't live with her. She's the owner of the Vogue Mall along with her sister, though they despise each other. She absolutely think that the true beauty can only be expressed with the biggest hair and the loudest color possible, also she loves animal print (especially cheetah). She haves some conflicts with her daughter, which caused that she moved in with the Skyler's. Delainey Lockhart Delainey Lockhart is Megan's half-sister, born from a different father (hence the different last name). Delainey lives in a house miles away from where the rest of the family lives. She's an art student, and tries to be the peacemaker between her mother and aunt. Megan Müller See: Megan Müller '' '''Megan Müller' is the daughter of Shirley Vogue, half-sister of Delainey niece of Nicole and Sheryl and the cousin of Belinda, Derek and the Skyler siblings. She's a sociopathic punk girl, somewhat a loner and very negative. She moved out with the Skyler's due to some differences with her mother. She often visit her on weekends, though she doesn't enjoy how bright and cheerful that place is, giving her occasionally headache. Ms. Nicole Vogue Ms. Nicole Vogue is the twin sister of Shirley and the older sister of Sheryl Skyler. She's the owner of the Vogue Mall along with her sister, and amoung many boutiques around the town. She's a single mother with two children, Derek and Belinda. She's more snobby than her sister and doesn't pay to much attention on her kids. Derek Derek is Ms. Nicole Vogue's older son and Belinda's brother. He was not accepted in Millard High due to his low degrees, so he goes to another High School a couple of miles away of Millard High. He's very protective of his younger sister, and cares for her a lot. He has a slight crush on his cousin "Megan". Belinda Vogue See: Belinda Vogue '' '''Belinda Vogue' is Ms. Nicole's daughter, sister of Derek, niece of Shirley and Sheryl, and the cousin of Megan and the Skyler siblings. She's a preppy, yet ditzy girl; she's a bit childish for her age but doesn't seem to care. Also, she haves a technophobe disease, which causes that her acts weird and even like a crazy. Excluding this, she's a very polite girl and loves the people who's around her. She can be a bit hopeless romantic and loves to hang out with people, even the ones she barely know. Her dream is to run a boutique just like her mother. Scenes Müller-Vogue Family.png|Müller-Vogue Family in BannedStory Category:Families Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters Category:MySims Characters Category:BasicSky's Characters